


That Weasley Girl

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Daily Prophet, F/M, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Writer Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Ginny was going to kill Draco Malfoy for targeting her family.





	That Weasley Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [WeasleyJumpers Mini Fest 2017](http://weasleyjumpers.livejournal.com/). The prompt was: _Someone starts writing a gossip column in the Prophet, and all the articles criticize the Weasleys. Slytherins have odd ways of getting their crush's attention._
> 
> A big thanks to my beta, Lena! Thanks for reading!

Ginny was going to kill Draco Malfoy. She was going to stomp into his office, point her wand in his stupid, inbred face, and A.K. the bastard. No, that was too impersonal. She’d punch him in the mouth, crush his nose under her knuckles, _and then_ kill him.

But first she had to get through his sodding secretary.

“I’m telling you he’s expecting me,” she said, gritting her teeth.

The secretary was not impressed. “And I’m telling you there’s no appointment on the calendar.” She took in Ginny’s flaming red hair, and narrowed her eyes. “Aren’t you that Weasley girl?”

Ginny scoffed; she was a million galleon Quidditch star and definitely not just _that Weasley girl_. It was moments like this when she channeled Fred and George: What would they do? Not lie. No, they’d be honest and forceful, while quietly thinking of plan B. 

“Yes, I am Ginny Weasley.” She took a deep breath. “And it would be in your boss’ best interest to see me _right now_.”

The secretary began speaking, but the door behind her flew open. Malfoy stood in the doorway. 

“Let her through!” he barked.

Ginny went to him. She smiled grimly. “Thank you for seeing me.”

He rolled his eyes and held the door open for her. “Get inside before I change my mind.”

His office was small and cluttered with old newspapers and crumbled up parchment. He had a window, but it was poorly charmed and the light it provided was more dishwater grey than brilliant sunlight. She blinked. This was not what she’d expected.

He shut the door behind them. “How can I help you?” She didn’t even have to turn around to know that he was sneering.

“I’m a big fan of your work and wanted to finally pay you a visit.”

Snorting, he took up the chair behind his desk. He had to push back a heap of paper to make room for his clasped hands. “Bollocks. You’re here because of my column.”

She fingered her wand in its holster. “Yes.”

“I’m not going to apologize.” 

God, she hated his face. His cheeks had thinned since Hogwarts, his chin and nose a little less pointy. But that mouth was still cruel, his lips too thin. He noticed her looking and he smiled with all his magically-straightened teeth.

She wanted to chip a few of those teeth with her fist. “Oh, I’m not looking for an apology.” She took out her wand and twirled it between her fingers.

He watch her hand for a moment. “You want to duel?” He sounded amused.

“We can skip the duel.” She cracked her knuckles. “In fact, we can skip wands altogether.”

His eyes flashed. She could tell he was flushing beneath his robes: the skin along his collar went pink.

“What I write is the truth.”

“The _truth_?” She scoffed. “You wouldn’t know the truth if it hit you in the face.”

He licked his lips. “So you deny that you’re a raging homosexual?”

She laughed. “Charlie’s the gay one; I’m open to most things.”

“Charles also dabbles in bestiality, but I suppose he must occupy his time somehow during those long winters.”

“My brother never fucked a dragon and it was wrong of you to write it!”

He sneered. “That’s what you know.”

She took a deep breath. He _would not_ rile her up. “Ron never cheated on Hermione.”

“Pansy Parkinson says otherwise.” 

“She lied. Also: my father never stole a bloody thing in his life.”

“I have Muggle recordings of him tearing all those Christmas lights off houses.” He flapped his hand. “But back to you: what does ‘open to most things’ mean? Because your dating record says you only like tits and fanny.”

“I dated Harry.”

He sneered again. “So, you like tits, fanny, and _Potter_. None of that would surprise my readers.”

“Oh, and I dated Dean Thomas. He was fun.” She didn’t know why she said it, only that something told her Malfoy wouldn’t like it.

“Yes, but do you like cock? Because Potter and Thomas certainly don’t have one.”

She raised an eyebrow. “They both have enormous cocks. Made me ached _for days_.”

His face turned a blotchy red. “Potter’s a cunt, and Thomas’s—”

“You want to repeat that?” She stepped forward, twirling her wand again.

He rested both hands on his desk. “Potter. Is. A. Fucking. Cunt.”

She hit him with a Bat-Bogey Hex. He cried out and dropped to the floor. A couple of bats screeched and flapped around the room. She tried Vanishing them, but Malfoy smacked her with a leg-binding hex, and she fell over.

“ _Titillando!_ ” Malfoy yelled.

She rolled out the way; his spell struck his filing cabinet and a drawer toppled to the ground.

“A tickling hex? Really?” She broke free from the leg bind and spotted her own face out the corner of her eye. The drawer had contained photographs, perhaps hundreds, of her during matches, in the newspaper when she’d been dating Harry, even a few that’d been taken privately by mates and somehow had made it to the public.

“What the hell is all this?”

He’d crawled to his feet. His face was nearly purple from blushing. “Just some research.”

“ _Research?_ Do all of these drawers contain photos of my family?”

“No.” He wouldn’t meet her gaze.

Alarmed, she spelled open all the other drawers and quickly searched them. He’d been telling the truth. There were no other photographs, just filed away articles and interview notes.

She turned to him, wand still in hand. “Why do you have all these photographs of me?”

“Would you believe it was because I want you?” He sneered weakly.

She laughed. He didn’t. 

“You’re barmy!” This was just another one of his attempts to get under her skin. 

“Yes, I am.” He sat down heavily in his chair and put his hands over his face. He was trembling. When he finally looked up, his eyes were very bright. “Please sit down. Let me explain.”

“No.”

He sighed and remained in his chair. She pointed her wand at him; his wand was out of sight.

“I fancy you, Weasley.”

“I don’t fancy you.”

He took a deep breath. “I understand that. I’m also a realistic man. You’ve come here to hex me, to humiliate me, and I will let you do it. My only request is that it be in a sexual context.”

“What?” She forced her face to be blank, but her heart was racing.

“You can do anything to me.” 

She didn’t know what to think; men were all right but it took someone special to really get her blood pumping, and Malfoy was definitely not it. He was a bully, and bigheaded, and probably couldn’t even locate the clit let alone make a woman come. 

“Anything,” he whispered.

She hesitated. If she was going to do this, then she had to remain calm. She couldn’t hit or choke him. She couldn’t be _cruel_ , or else things would spiral out of control. 

She didn’t want to hurt him, not really.

“What an offer.” She came around the desk. “What if I just want to hex you and leave?”

“Let me have my cock out and you can do it.”

She laughed. “What if I Vanish all your clothes and make you tap dance for me?”

He exhaled loudly. “Anything.”

“ _Evanesco!_ ” She aimed at his clothes.

He sat in front of her completely starkers. She smirked and waited for him to yelp and try to cover himself up. 

But he didn’t. He grasped the arms of his chair, his fingers turning white, and a red flush streaked his throat and chest. 

“Please lock the door and throw up a silencing charm,” he said.

She blinked. He hadn’t been joking. He really wanted this. She finally looked at his cock. It was close to being fully hard, its head red and glistening. 

Wow. Was she really going to do this? She circled him, making him wait for her decision. She had to admit: His naked body was attractive. His shoulders were broad, his nipples very pink. His arms were strong, competent, but there were parts of him that looked soft, squeezable. Like the inside of his thighs. He’d look good tied up. 

She cast the spells he asked for. “Where’s your wand?”

“In my desk.” He was panting.

“You use any magic on me and it’s over. Understood?”

He nodded.

“I’m going to tie you to the chair. Do you consent?”

“Yes.” 

Ropes from her wand secured his chest to the chair and bound his wrists together behind his back. She ran her wand up and down his cock. 

“I bet you want my mouth on you.”

“Yes.”

“Ask nicely.”

Malfoy licked his lips. “Please suck my cock.”

“Very good.” She dragged her wand up his stomach, over his little tits. She whispered in his ear: “I’ll put my mouth on you, but you can’t move an inch. You thrust and it’s over.”

“You’ll have to tie my hips down too.”

She grinned. “Perfect.” She slid to her knees. Though she was about to put her mouth on him, she felt entirely in control.

She licked the head of his cock. He whimpered. She did it again, and again, her licks slightly more than a brush of her tongue.

“Please,” he whispered.

“Please what?”

“I need your mouth.”

“How?” She fought the urge to smirk.

“Around me, sucking me . . .”

She took just the tip of his cock into her mouth, adding the slightest pressure of her tongue. 

He groaned in frustration. “All the way, dammit!”

She gazed up at him innocently. His eyes were hooded and glittery. Without breaking eye contact, she slid her mouth down his shaft, painfully slow. His expression crumbled and for a moment he looked like he would cry; instead he inhaled noisily and clenched his stomach, using all his power to not move.

God, this was hot. He was hot. She couldn’t deny it. 

She reached inside her trousers and found her knickers soaked. She slipped three fingers easily inside herself. She hated that this made her so arousal. No, that wasn’t true. She didn’t mind that she was getting off; she just didn’t want to share her orgasm with Malfoy. He didn’t deserve it.

Fuck. She massaged deep inside, her thumb working her clit. She knew he was watching, but she didn’t put on a show. Instead she sucked hard at his cock, then bobbed her head. This wasn’t for him. It was for her. She quickened her bobbing, and she clenched around her own fingers.

He moaned loudly, his whole body shaking.

“I can’t—I need—”

She moved off his cock. He groaned in frustration again. Sweat lined his forehead, and his eyes were a bit crazed.

“Please. . .”

“Please what?”

“I want to be inside you.”

She licked her lips, still tasting the salt of him. “Inside where?”

“Your cunt.”

“Have you thought about my cunt often?”

“Yes.” He was whimpering. “All the time.”

She leaned close again. She briefly thought about kissing him, but then decided he would like that too much. She whispered in his ear: “I only let good boys inside me. Can you be good for me?”

“Merlin, yes, _yes_.”

She didn’t say anything; she wanted him inside her, too, but she didn’t want him to know it. She stripped her trousers and knickers off, and quickly straddled him before he could get a good look at her. Even though she was very wet, she cast a lube charm just to make sure there was no pain when he entered her. He could not see her weak.

She slowly worked his cock inside. He gasped and threw his head back. His arms jerked as if he meant to grab her hips and forgot that he was bound.

She rocked on his cock, watching his expression flicker with desperation and pleasure. He looked at her, and his gaze was so very dark.

“No,” she said, and pushed his face to the side. She didn’t want to feel his eyes on her.

She held onto the chair and bounced on his cock, slowly at first, then picking up speed.

“Ginny,” he moaned.

“Shut up.” She was panting, and sweat trickled down her back. She would’ve been more comfortable without her jumper on, but she didn’t want him to see her breasts.

His cock felt so good. He filled her up and hit all the right places. She leaned forward, trying to take him even deeper, searching for that perfect angle. She smelled his shampoo, his moans so very loud next to her ear.

His control finally broke: He thrust up into her, hard. She cried out. _Oh, fuck, yes!_ She was glad she hadn’t tied down his hips. 

She sneaked a hand between them to rub her clit. She was clenching hard; his thrusts were desperate and lacked rhythm. 

God, she was close. She was bearing down on him so tightly, and he was _trembling_ from it.

“Fuck—coming—I’m gonna—” He arched his back, groaning low in his chest, his hips jerking uncontrollably.

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ —” But she felt his warm semen inside her. God Damnit! 

He’d stilled; his mouth hung open, his eyes closed. He looked like he was asleep. It _always_ ended like this with men.

“Malfoy,” she said loudly.

He blinked at her. “Hmm?”

“You stole my orgasm. How are you gonna give it back?”

“Whatever you want,” he murmured, his eyes fluttering closed.

She wanted to slap him awake. Instead she eased off his softening cock and loomed over him. Wetness dripped from her, and she squeezed her thighs together to keep it inside. 

“I want you to eat your come out of me,” she said.

He opened his eyes. “How?”

Good question. She licked her lips. Did she want to sit on his face or in the chair? He’d be able to look at her if she was in the chair. 

She grabbed her wand and cancelled the ropes around his chest. “I want you on the floor. No cushioning charms. I’m gonna ride your tongue.”

“God,” he whispered. He stumbled from the chair and dropped to his knees clumsily, his bound wrists raw. He struggled to lower himself to the ground.

Okay, she would let herself be cruel. Just this once. She placed her boot on the middle of his back and pushed him forward until he lost balance. He landed on his face, his bony arse up in the air. What a sight.

She expected him to hurl an insult, to demand they end this, but he just rested on his cheek, breathing harshly.

“On your back.”

Groaning, he awkwardly flopped over, crushing his hands beneath him. She took pity on him and used her wand to straighten him out; much of his weight still rested on his wrists, but he lay in a more comfortable position.

“Open your mouth, tongue out.”

She crawled onto his face. She glanced down. This was a great position; she couldn’t even see him.

He licked at her. She covered her mouth, trying to quiet her moan. He flicked and sucked her clit. Her thighs shook.

He thrust his tongue inside her, quickly, his mouth slurping.

She cried out. It didn’t matter if he heard her moan. He was eating his own come out of her. He groaned deeply as if he knew what she was thinking. She laced her fingers in his hair and rocked on his tongue. There was a good chance she was _suffocating_ him.

Her orgasm came on suddenly. She threw her head back and shouted, pleasure numbing her thighs, licking up her spine. Her fingers twisted hard in his hair.

His tongue sped up, encouraging the pleasure, his moans guttural.

It took her some time to calm down. “God,” she said, and slid onto her side. Her orgasm had left her gasping, her legs quaking, her thighs aching a little.

Malfoy’s mouth, chin, and neck were all wet. His breathing was fast and he stared up at the ceiling, dazed. His cock was hard again.

She cancelled the constraints on his wrists. They both slowly crawled to their feet. He went to a cabinet to retrieve another set of robes. She found her crumpled up trousers and spelled them on. They didn’t look at each other.

She Conjured a mirror to clean herself up. It wouldn’t do to walk past his secretary disheveled.

Hesitating, she wondered if she should say anything to him. He was clutching at his cabinet, his back tense.

Nope. There was nothing to say. She had taken what she wanted from him.

She headed for his door.

He followed her. “Can I see—”

She closed the door in his face.

The End


End file.
